


you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

by nessa_j



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, dick sacrifices himself for the greater cause, getting caught, poor bruce is sexually frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessa_j/pseuds/nessa_j
Summary: BruDick Week 2020, prompt 1: Caught in the ActJason has made several lewd comments recently about how Bruce just needs to get laid, and Bruce would rather die than admit it, but it probably would help him work out some of this restless energy.He doesn't have time to go out and find someone right now, but maybe spending the hour alone with his hand would make him feel better.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 232





	you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but I got distracted by Lego Star Wars.
> 
> Title from Bloodhound Gang's The Bad Touch

It's an hour before patrol, and Bruce is feeling oddly restless. It's been a slow couple of weeks, and he's itching for a good fight. Gotham is only ever quiet right before something big happens, and Bruce is frustrated that he can't get any leads on what's being planned. 

He checks the time again. Damian and Duke are finishing up their homework, and Cass is reading the new book that Jason got her. He shouldn't be bothered until it's time to start getting ready, and Bruce considers taking the time to work through his stress. Jason has made several lewd comments recently about how Bruce just needs to get laid, and Bruce would rather die than admit it, but a good fuck probably would help him work out some of this restless energy. 

He doesn't have time to go out and find someone right now, but maybe spending the hour alone with his hand would make him feel better.

He closes the door behind him, and suddenly feels weirdly nervous. It's probably been almost a year since he's jerked off, when he was with Selina his needs were taken care of, and after the wedding fiasco it just hadn't seemed important. 

He feels clumsy and out of practice as he strips down and lays back on the bed. His dick lays uninterested against his thigh, but it slowly starts to perk up as he roams his hand across his body, zeroing in on all the spots he knows he likes. 

Thumbing across his nipples makes his cock twitch and his breath hitch. It really has been too long since he's done anything of this nature, and every touch feels more sensitive than he's used to. Bruce gives up on his nipples once they're pebbled and red, and moves to rub his palm against his cock. He forces himself not to think of Selina, and instead just focuses on the sensations. 

He's fully erect now, and he can feel his dick throbbing as he wraps his hand around it. He's not usually very vocal in bed, but even he can't stop the low whine that comes out when his thumb rubs at the spot just under the head. With how sensitive he is, he's sure it won't take long before he comes. 

He lets his other hand fall to press at the sensitive skin just below his balls, and he wishes he had the time to slick up his fingers or his favorite toy and press them inside, but a quick glance at the clock shows he only has about thirty minutes until the kids will come looking for him. 

Bruce plants his feet against the bed, and lets his hips thrust into the tight sleeve of his fist. Precome starts drooling from the tip, and he smears it across the skin to ease the way. He can feel the heat pooling in his groin, and he knows it won't be long now. 

He makes sure to rub his thumb across the head with every stroke, smearing more precome, his breathing ragged at how good it feels. His balls are tightening, and he's so close, he'll only need a few more-

"Bruce! We gotta go, Gordan lit the signal. Penguin is-" Dick cuts himself off, flushing in the doorway as he takes in the scene before him. They stare at each other for a few seconds, Bruce panting, his cock still twitching in his grasp.

"Penguin is launching an attack against Arkham. I'll meet you in the Cave," Dick manages to get out as he averts his eyes and closes the door again. 

Bruce lets his head fall back against the bed in frustration. He pries his hand off of his erection and starts putting his clothes back on. He doesn't have time to finish up or to wait for his erection to deflate, and he knows it's going to be agony putting on the cup, but he doesn't have a choice.

Gotham comes first. It always will. 

-

Penguin isn't actually as much trouble as everyone was expecting, and Bruce worries that tonight's attack was just a distraction. He's changed out of the cowl, but he's still sitting in front of the computer reviewing all the police transmissions from the night, even after everyone else has gone to bed. Well, almost everyone.

Dick has been watching him from the shadows for the last couple of minutes. Bruce sees him out of the corner of his eye as his eldest ward materializes and approaches. 

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I should have knocked or something."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have been wasting my time with such triviality when I knew the Rogues were planning something." 

"Triviality?" Dick forces Bruce away from the computer. "I'm not surprised I have to tell you this, but taking care of yourself isn't trivial."

Bruce grunts. "Masturbation is not necessary to function."

Dick snorts. "Sure, so you haven't been cranky and miserable all night because you've been blue balling?" 

"You've been spending too much time with Jason," Bruce glares. 

"You snapped at Tim like four times. It was scary to watch."

Bruce deflates slightly, he knows he's been acting irrationally, he's just so frustrated with Penguin and the Rogues, and it had taken ages for his erection to go down, so wearing the cup had been painful and he'd snapped a couple times. He'll have to apologize to Tim in the morning. 

"Come on, Bruce." Dick's voice softens. "Go upstairs and get some rest."

"In a bit, I need to finish going through these reports." Bruce turns back to the computer.

Dick groans in frustration. "At the risk of sounding like Jason again, I'm gonna put it bluntly. You've been grouchy and short-tempered all week, and you need a good fuck."

Bruce tries not to growl, he knows that would only prove Dick's point. "It's not really any of your business."

Bruce doesn't have time to prepare as Dick swings himself onto Bruce's lap, the office chair creaking dangerously under their combined weight.

"What are you doing?" He bites out icily.

"You made it my business when you started letting it affect the team dynamics." Dick lets his hands come up to Bruce's chest, fingers massaging gently at the tense pectorals. "So you can either go upstairs and finish what you started earlier, or you can stay down here and let me take care of you." 

Bruce forces himself not to moan when Dick's fingers dance across his sensitive nipples. He knows he's already started to chub up, and it's soon going to become very obvious in the loose track pants he's wearing. "So you're just gonna give yourself to me? Let me use your body however I see fit until all my desires are sated?" 

"Something like that," Dick moans as he shifts his weight forward, letting his own erection press against Bruce's. 

It's a tempting offer, and Bruce is struggling to remember why they shouldn't. It's hard to think with a willing and wanton Dick Grayson squirming in his lap. 

"We shouldn't do this," he protests anyway, just on principle. 

"No one has to know," Dick gasps out. "But if you really don't want this, you'd better stop me now."

Bruce isn't sure anything short of an Arkham breakout could make him stop. He grabs Dick's ass and hauls the other man closer to press their lips together.

The kiss is messy and desperate, and Dick groans his approval into Bruce's mouth. Bruce is so hard it hurts, and he's a little alarmed at how out of control he feels. He doesn't even realize he's slipped one hand into Dick's pants until he's rubbing his finger against Dick's tight hole, and the younger man breaks the kiss to keen his pleasure against Bruce's throat. 

"Oh fuck, that feels so good," Dick moans, each word making Bruce's cock throb. 

Bruce knows they shouldn't do this without lube, but suddenly all he wants is to feel Dick's ass clenching tightly around his fingers, wants to find Dick's prostate and make him whine with pleasure. Dick very obviously wants the same if the way he's pressing his hips back against Bruce's hand means anything. 

Dick wriggles one hand between them and slides it into Bruce's track pants to wrap his long fingers around Bruce's length. Bruce is almost embarrassed at how hard and wet he is, his underwear soaked with the precome he's been pulsing out. 

"Fuck you're so hard, how long has it been?" 

It takes Bruce a second to process the question. "Since I've gotten off? Not since Selina." 

Dick moans again and tightens his grip. "Fuck that's so hot, bet you're gonna come so much. God I wish you were in me, wish I could feel you shooting in my ass. You'd make such a mess, I'd feel you for days inside of me."

Bruce feels his balls tightening as Dick babbles in his ear, the pressure in his groin coiling tighter. Dick brings his other hand down to tug gently at Bruce's testicles, and Bruce is suddenly right there. He's so close, he just needs a little bit more to get pushed over the edge.

"Next time, I'm gonna ride you," Dick gasps out. "I'm gonna tie you up and ride your cock until you can't take it anymore, until you're so desperate to come you break free and give me the pounding I deserve for riling you up."

Bruce's vision blacks out as he comes. There's static in his ears, and he's dimly aware of Dick still talking, but he can't focus on anything except the white hot pleasure coursing through him. Dick strokes him through it, and his orgasm feels like it lasts for ages, his cock still pulsing long after he's emptied his balls. 

The first thing he's aware of as he comes down is the sound of their ragged breathing echoing loudly in the quiet cave. He feels completely boneless, doesn't think he's capable of movement even though the sweat on his body is cooling uncomfortably and he's probably glued to the leather of the office chair. 

He has enough presence of mind to try to reach for Dick, feeling selfish that he barely focused on his partner, but Dick stops him.

"Uh, no need," Dick mutters sheepishly. "You looked really hot when you came."

They sit quietly for a moment, chests heaving as they both come down. Now that the haze of lust is clearing, Bruce feels dirty and ashamed for losing control like that, and with a man he practically raised no less. 

"Hey, it's fine, we're fine." Dick nuzzles his face into Bruce's neck, stopping the panic that's welling up inside the older man. "Like I said, no one has to know. And if you want me to leave and never speak of this again, then I will. But if you're amenable, I wouldn't mind setting up a mutually beneficial arrangement, to uh- relieve stress every once in a while."

Bruce takes a moment to consider Dick's suggestion. Dick is one of the few people he trusts completely, one of the few people he can let himself be vulnerable around. Even when he does pick up women at parties or galas, it’s always a performance, an act he can’t drop for even one second. It would be refreshing to let his guard down around someone who already sees him for who he is. 

“And what do you get out of this… arrangement?” he questions.

Dick snorts. “Uh besides hopefully getting dicked down within an inch of my life? Not having to put up with you being a miserable grouch because you’re not getting any. An improvement for everyone, really.”

It’s Bruce’s turn to snort. “Uh huh, how noble of you to sacrifice yourself for the betterment of the team.” Now that he’s let himself seriously consider this, the thought of having access to an attractive man like Dick is making a low thrum of arousal pool in his stomach, his dick twitching despite having just come. He lets his hands fall to Dick’s ass, kneading and massaging the thick muscles there

“So noble,” Dick whines, pressing his ass back into Bruce’s hands. He’s getting worked up again too, his half-hard cock bulging out his sweatpants. “I’d better get canonized if you kill me with sex.”

Bruce knows he’s not capable of getting hard again for a little while, but the feeling of Dick squirming in his lap is getting him there faster than he would have thought. “And what exactly does ‘getting dicked down within an inch of your life’ entail?”

“Come upstairs and I’ll show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> rip dick, you can't handle getting dicked down by bruce
> 
> let me know if there's any mistakes or whatever
> 
> Permission for the BruDick Week tumblr to post a link to this story.


End file.
